Jules
Jules was a werewolf and a former recurring character of The Vampire Diaries. Jules was also a friend of Mason Lockwood's from Florida. She came to Mystic Falls looking for Mason after his disappearance. Jules and her boyfriend, Brady, kidnapped Caroline Forbes so that they could leave with Mason's nephew, Tyler and help him adjust to his new life as a werewolf. Stefan and Damon killed several of the werewolves. The remaining werewolves were about to kill the vampires, but Jonas intervened and warned the others to leave town. They tortured Damon until Elijah appeared and killed all of them except for Jules, who escaped. She left town with Tyler, only to return after his mother's accident. When Damon freed Tyler to prevent him being used in the sacrifice, Klaus captured Jules and ripped her heart out during the sacrifice. Early History Next to nothing is known about Jules before she came to Mystic Falls, but she did tell Damon that she had been at it for a long time, when she sniffed out his vampire scent, indicating that she triggered her werewolf curse a long time ago. Following the activation of her werewolf curse, Jules became the Alpha of a werewolf pack in Florida. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Two Jules comes to visit Tyler and tells him that she’s a friend of Mason and that she’s looking for him. Tyler says Mason has gone back to Florida, but she informs that he hasn't returned. She also confronts Damon and she knows from the beginning that he’s a vampire. Damon threatens and warns her to stop looking for Mason. In By the Light of the Moon after Damon confronted her about Mason, she told Damon that he was "marked". At the Salvatore boarding house a wolf later appears bent on attacking the "marked' Damon. But Rose steps in front of Damon and is the one that gets bitten. Her bite apparently gets healed instantly but later, it is revealed that the wolf toxin is still in her shoulder. It appears as though Jules is working with someone, as after she left the Lockwood House, she called someone to tell him that Mason had lied and that there was another werewolf: Tyler Lockwood. It is possible she was working with someone else (such as the werewolves, possibly who escaped the genocide and want revenge), it is yet to be known, but it is much awaited. It is later revealed to be the pack of werewolves that she and Mason were a part of and that she appears to lead along with her boyfriend Brady. In The Descent, Jules shows her sociopath side more deeply: she kills an innocent ranger to cover her other murders while being a werewolf, she mocks Damon's concern with Rose and tells him to just kill her and she lies to Tyler about who killed Mason saying that Caroline did it with her vampire friends without reason even though they had a good reason to do it (he was working with Katherine and would have killed Stefan or Damon otherwise). Jules becomes shocked when Tyler asks her about how she knows about Caroline being a vampire. She asks him, "You can't sniff them out?" She then asks him how many times he's turned into a werewolf. Also in the episode she foreshadows the come of more werewolves when she says to Tyler that they are not alone and the "others" soon will come. This is said when she tells him Caroline lied and that Mystic Falls is crawling with vampires. She assures Tyler not to worry, and says, "But don't worry. We'll get them. There are others like us. And they're on their way." She also tells Tyler, when he asks her what she wants with him, that she just wants to be his friend as Mason would have wanted that. In Daddy Issues, she takes Caroline hostage and her boyfriend Brady tortures the vampire. She brings several werewolves to ambush the Salvatore brothers but the two vampires make quick work of their friends. Eventually the werewolves get the upper-hand until Jonas magically subdues them giving Tyler a warning to tell the werewolves to leave town while they still can. The vampires and Jonas all leave. Tyler comes into the trailer and talks to Jules and Brady. He unknowingly informs them that the moonstone is in Mystic Falls. In Crying Wolf, Brady and Tyler leave to follow Stefan and Elena to the Gilbert Family Lake House in hopes of kidnapping Elena to break the curse. Jules and her werewolf pack capture Damon and torture him in his house but are stopped by Elijah who kills everyone but Jules who manages to escape. Brady is killed by Stefan after trying to capture Elena. At the end of the episode she and Tyler leave the town to an unknown location, with Jules promising not to lie to Tyler anymore when he states that there will be no more lies once they leave Mystic Falls. In The Last Day, Jules returns to Mystic Falls where Tyler is visiting his injured mother as part of a plan set by Maddox to capture him as part of the ritual to break the curse. Jules tries to get Tyler out of Mystic Falls to protect him but lets him speak to Caroline for a few minutes. He is then captured by Maddox along with Caroline. After Damon and Matt save Caroline and Tyler from Maddox, Damon goes to see Klaus and reveals to him what they had done. Klaus reveals that he had known something may go wrong and he had a contingency plan. He shows Damon a video recording of Jules chained up and turning into a werewolf. In The Sun Also Rises, Jules is brought to the sacrifice spot by Greta with a spell that prevents her from turning completely. She is the first to be sacrificed by Klaus but before she dies, she tells Elena that everything she had done was for Tyler because she didn't want him to be alone in his adapting to the life as a werewolf. When her time to be sacrificed came, she quickly, almost instantly, attacks Klaus but he overpowers her and kills her by ripping out her heart. He then puts Jules' blood in the fire that is burning the Moonstone. Season Three In Ghost World, Anna says that she thinks that some supernatural beings find peace after their death and that they don't go to The Other Side. Since Jules hasn't appeared as a ghost, she more than likely found peace. Personality Jules was arrogant and brave when facing vampires. Initially, this could be chalked up to the advantage she would gain from turning into a wolf on the full moon. However, even after the moon's passing, Jules stayed true to her confident and fearless nature, remarking that she wasn't scared of Damon, and that he could bite her. Although, she was a quite experienced werewolf, Jules was still susceptible to the effects of the full moon despite marking Damon, and believing that she would be able to control her wolf form long enough to kill him as retaliation for Mason's death. This belief of her's backfires/proved to be incorrect as Jules unwillingly killed innocent humans in her failed attempt to kill Damon. She was willing to lie when she believed it benefited her and her fellow werewolves; as she lies to Tyler about what they needed from Elena Gilbert, pertaining to the curse of the sun and moon. Like the rest of her pack, Jules was selfish as she willingly tried to kidnap and kill Elena, to break the (suppose it) Sun and Moon Curse, so she, along with every other werewolf would no longer have to transform into a wolf every full moon. Jules was also fiercely loyal to her own kind. Upon learning that Tyler was a "brand new" werewolf, she dedicated majority of her time into helping him, even telling Brady that she wanted Tyler to join them more than she wanted to avenge Mason's death. In her final moments before being killed by Klaus, she tells Elena that everything she had done was for Tyler. Physical Appearance Jules was a very attractive woman in her mid-twenties with blue eyes and medium length blonde hair. She had a feminine yet athletic and toned figure. Jules dressed in a practical fashion, typically wearing jean jackets, t-shirts, and tight fitting jeans. During the full moons, she took on the appearance of a large wolf with glowing yellow eyes and various shades of grey and tan fur. Powers and Abilities Jules possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a non evolved-werewolf. Although, it should be noted that she temporarily managed to establish some form of control while in wolf form. Jules was capable of tracking Damon back to the Salvatore Boarding House, where she intended to kill him, but ended up biting Rose instead. After losing control during her confrontation at the Boarding house, Jules, while in her primal animal state, made it to the woods, where she ripped apart a group of campers. Weaknesses Jules had the typical weaknesses of a non evolved-werewolf. Relationships Brady Jules was in a romantic relationship with him. They cared about each other, but they were ultimately killed by vampires. Tyler Lockwood Mason and Jules were in contact before Jules met Tyler. Mason asked her to watch over Tyler and mentor him as a newbie werewolf. Although the two had rough patches, especially while Tyler was still dating Caroline Forbes, they eventually grew closer in friendship as Jules taught him their werewolf ways. Other Relationships *Mason and Jules (Good Friends/Former Allies) *Jules and Damon (Former Enemies) *Jules and Elena (Former Enemies/Frenemies) Appearances Season Two *''By the Light of the Moon'' *''The Descent'' *''Daddy Issues'' *''Crying Wolf'' *''The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' Name *'Jules' is a unisex name that comes from Latin origin, and the meaning is "youthful".http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/jules Trivia *She's the first female werewolf to appear in the series. *Jules mentioned a code of loyalty between the lycanthrope species and this may have been why she wanted to help Tyler adjust to being a werewolf. *Jules may have bitten vampires in the past, having known what symptoms Rose would be having. *With the Other Side's collapse and the destruction of Hell, she either found peace or went to a dimension similar to Hell. Gallery 250px-Bradyjuleskiss.jpg 60342.jpg 60347.jpg 60352.jpg 60611.jpg 60613.jpg juleswolf.jpg mid_004.jpg mid_005.jpg mid_006.jpg mid_S2E11_000002.jpg mid_S2E11_000007.jpg mid_S2E11_000009.jpg mid_S2E11_000010.jpg mid_S2E11_000012.jpg mid_S2E11_000013.jpg mid_S2E11_000016.jpg mid_S2E11_000030.jpg mid_S2E11_000044.jpg mid_S2E11_000045.jpg mid_S2E11_000054.jpg mid_S2E11_000065.jpg mid_S2E12_000002.jpg mid_S2E12_000003.jpg mid_S2E12_000013.jpg mid_S2E12_000016.jpg mid_S2E12_000019.jpg mid_S2E12_000024.jpg mid_S2E12_000048.jpg mid_S2E12_000060.jpg mid_S2E12_000070.jpg mid_S2E13_0013.jpg mid_S2E13_0020.jpg mid_S2E13_0031.jpg mid_S2E13_0039.jpg mid_S2E13_0044.jpg mid_S2E13_0073.jpg mid_tvd_002.jpg mid_tvd_008.jpg mid_tvd_010.jpg normal_0188.jpg normal_0193.jpg normal_0207.jpg normal_0239.jpg normal_0240.jpg normal_0248.jpg normal_0254.jpg normal_0260.jpg normal_0263.jpg normal_0274.jpg tumblr_lksg6dqy9k1qcpi0mo1_500.jpg tumblr_ll76s2qROR1qfjjtyo1_r1_500.png tumblr_ll76tb72Jl1qfjjtyo1_r1_500.png tumblr_ll76v6agcZ1qfjjtyo1_r1_500.png tumblr_lmfs7mmuDf1qj274po1_500.jpg tumblr_lni8zbx9oW1qlg21no1_500.jpg tumblr_lo4gq1OjYc1qlg9jpo1_500.jpg tumblr_lo4h8fZ9oR1qlg9jpo1_500.jpg VDJules.jpg Screenshot_1365.jpg Screenshot_1366.jpg Screenshot_1375.jpg Screenshot_1377.jpg Screenshot_1378.jpg Screenshot_1379.jpg Screenshot_1382.jpg Screenshot_1407.jpg Screenshot_1390.jpg Screenshot_1391.jpg Screenshot_1656.jpg Screenshot_1678.jpg Screenshot_1680.jpg Screenshot_1684.jpg Screenshot_1685.jpg Screenshot_1686.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Two Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Werewolves Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased